First kiss
by FishyMonkey
Summary: 4tahun pacaran tapi blm pernah ciuman? KyuMin, YAOI, DLDR,RnR post ulang karena di hapu FFn lagi


Judul : First Kiss

Cast : -Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

Genre : Romance my be, and YAOI

Rating : T(teen)

Author : Kang Song Young a.k.a Eka Sunu Pangastuti

p/s: saya ingatkan bahwa ini adalah yaoi. Bagi yg tidak suka yaoi jagan memaksa untuk membaca. Mianhee kalo typo bersebar dimana-mana. DLDR and RnR. Gomawo before... ^_^

#My First Kiss#

Author POV

Benang-benang matahari mencoba untuk masuk melalui celah-celah diantara kelopak mata seorang namja yg mesih bergelut diatas ranjangnya.

"Enghh..." desah namja itu. Segera dia mengubah posiinya menjadi duduk. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis bangun tidur. Tanganya menjulur ke meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna soft pink diatasnya. Dia melebarkan mataya ketika melihat layar handphonenya. 54 pesan dan 27 misscall. Segera dia membuka pesan-pesan itu dan ternyata semua dari orang yg sama, orang mengisi hatinya selama ini. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar kembali dan dia segera memencet tombol hijau yg tertera di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo Kyuuu~~" ucapnya manja

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon dariku? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung?"

"Mianhae Kyu, tadi aku masih tidur"

"Harusnya kau bangun lebih pagi hyung. Kau ingat kan jadwal kita hari ini?"

"Mian Kyu~, semalam aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah sampai larut"

"Ya sudah, aku akan menjemputmu 1 jam lagi. Cepat hyung, jangan buat aku menunggu lagi saat aku menjemputmu. Annyeong...!"

"Ne, annyeong Kyuu~~"

Namja pencinta pink yang dikenal sebagai Lee Sungmin itu segera berlari menuju lemarinya. Memilah-milah baju apa yang akan dia pakai saat kencan nanti. Setelah kurang lebih 15menit memilih baju, akhirnya dia mendapat baju yang dia cari. Kemeja pink sepanjang 20cm diatas lutu dipadukan dengan skiny jeans. Segera diaberlari menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya pastinya.

Selang beberapa menit, namja bergigi kelinci itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, mengambil pakaiannya dan menggunakannya. Namja yang terkenal dengan tingkat ke-aegyo-an yang melebihi yeoja itu berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur apartemennya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Menunggu. Sekarang Lee Sungmin sedang menunggu namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai 'namjachingu'nya. Senyum menewan selalu menghiasi wajahnya selama dia menunggu namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

TING TONG

Bunyi bell pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Sungmin segera berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan terlihat lah namja setinngi 180cm dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa seikat bunga.

"Kyu, untuk apa bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja untukmu hyung. Ini spesial di hari jadi kita...!"

"Gomawo Kyu~~" Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan 'HARI JADI'. Ya benar, ini hari jadi mereka. Setelah 4tahun menjalankan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi siapa sangka selama 4tahun ini sepasang kekasih itu belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Sungmin bilang itu ciuman pertamanya, dan akan sangat berharga. Kyuhyun selalu meminta, tapi Sungmin selalu menolak.

"Kajja hyung, ini sudah siang" ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik lengan Sungmin.

#IN KYU CAR#

Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan perkejaan masing-masing. Sungmin sibuk melihat keluar jendela sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk memerhatikan jalan. Tidak betah dengan keheningan ini, Kyuhyun pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Hyung, pertama kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke taman Kyu~ bolehkan?"

"As your wish baby"

Kyuhyun pun segera mempercepat gasnya agar segera sampai ke taman kota

#SKIP TIME#

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tangan pucat Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah yeoja itu, beruntung sekali dia bisa berkencan dengan namja tampan itu" tunjuk seorang yeoja kepada pasangan kita yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Ah, tapi mereka benar-benar serasi. Yang satunya tampan, yang satunya manis. Aku iri dengan mereka" jawab teman yeoja itu. Sedangkan pasangan kita hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan yeoja-yeoja itu. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa Sungmin itu namja? Sungmin memang terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja.

"Kyu, aku mau permen kapas itu kyu~"

"Ah, ne hyung. Kajja kita kesana"

Mereka membeli dua bungkus permen kapas. Kyuhyun membeli yang warna putih dan sudah pasti Sungmin membeli yang warna pink. Mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka. Berjalan mengitari taman itu. Sesekali Sungmin ketawa setelah mendengar lolucon garing yang di buat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, perasaanku saja atau memang kau tambah gemuk?"

"Ah, jinjayo? Aku harus diet lagi" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendangar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak marah?"

"Ini kencan kita Kyu. Aku tidak mau merusak kencan kita hanya karena aku marah" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti mem-pout-kan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau kelihatan mengerikan"Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa malu.

"Kyu, aku capek berjalan terus"

"Ah, kalo begitu ayo kita cari ayunan!"

"Ne...!"

Setelah berkeliling taman, akhirnya mereka menemukan ayunan. Mereka duduk bersama#itu loh ayunan yang hedap-hadapan itu#

Tangan Kyuhyun masih tetap setia melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Saat dia melirik Sungmin lagi, tiba-tiba saja dia terkikik. Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menengokkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menyentuh udut bibir Sungmin yang ternyata terdapat sisa permen kapas. Setelah menyingkirkan sisa permen kapas itu, tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat, hingga mereka bisa meresakan deru nafas masing-masing. Semakin dekat hingga tidak ada jarak antara merek, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Tidak ada lumata, hanya saling menempel. Hingga Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Sungmin halus.

'Manis' itu yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannnya pada bibir Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun chagi" ucap sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. Melihat Bunny-nya tersenyum manis, ketakutan Kyuhyun pun hilang.

"Aku tahu hyung ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah siap" Kyuhyun pun merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dia membukanya dan terlihat cicin indah dengan mata cincin berwarna sapphire blue.

"Would you marry me hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tidak dapat membendung airmatanya. Airmatanya pun jatuh dan menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya nya. Entah sejak kapan banyak orang sudah berdiri mengitari tempat duduk mereka dan berteriak "Trima, trima!"

"Yes I would..." Kyuhyun pun memakaikan cincinnya ke tengan Sungmin. Tangis Sungmin pun pecah.

"aku jadi ingat saat kau melamarku yeobo"

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi"

"Aku harap mereka bahagia selamanya" itulah ungkapan-ungkapan dari orang-orang yang melihat acara lamaran ini.

Tangis Sungmin pun reda. Kyuhyun kembali nenge-cup bibir M milik kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita beli kelinci?"

"Aku mau, aku sangat mau"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hwaaaaa, mianhaeyo kalo FF ini jelek. Saya hanya menyumbangkan apa yg ada di pikiranku kepada FF ini. Ini FF yg ke 4ku #senyum gaje. Mianhaeyo kalaou kurang memuaskan. Saya hanya komen kalian. Gomawo... #bow 90drajat


End file.
